


Murphy's Law

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's lovers convince him to take a holiday - but everything that could go wrong, does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jooles34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jooles34/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Becker yawned and stretched as he woke, blinking the sleep from his eyes and smiling at his still slumbering lovers. He wanted nothing more than to lay there and watch them, but a pressing need had him slip quietly from the bed and attend to business. 

Smiling at the snuffle one of his lovers gave as he eased back into bed, Becker glanced at the bedside clock and froze. “Oh shit!” He shook his lovers, gaining a muttered “Go away” from James and the sight of Connor trying to burrow under the covers. “It's 9am!”

James shot upright and glanced at the clock himself as if to confirm Becker's exclamation, his voice full of incrimination. “I thought you said the alarm was set?”

“But I thought I was setting it?” came Connor's somewhat muffled reply.

James rolled his eyes as he clambered out of their bed and made for the shower, muttering “Save me from helpful subordinates” on his way.

***

James emerged into chaos; Becker was quickly going through a pile of clothing and other articles apparently dumped on the bed from a now empty case while Connor was crawling around the floor as though he was frantically looking for something. “Do I want to know?”

“Um.” Connor looked up guiltily and tried his best puppy-dog eyes. 

Becker snorted and continued rooting through the once tidy clothing. “Con's lost his passport.”

James gave a long suffering sigh. “How...?” He shook his head, deciding he really didn't want to know how his lover could have lost something between leaving their flat and spending the night in a hotel without unpacking. 

“Got it!” Connor waved his passport and clambered back to his feet. 

“Good.” James closed his eyes and reconsidered the wisdom of agreeing to his lovers' pleading for a holiday. “Now, can we actually leave for the airport?”

Becker grinned at him, his eyes tracking up and down James' body. “Nice view, James, but you might want to put some clothes on.”

***

The traffic was horrendous on the way to the airport and James was becoming more and more tense as the time ticked by. They were cutting it bloody fine and with security to get through with whatever must-have gadgets Connor had brought with him, and he could only hope Becker had left his own toys behind.

It was a dash to pay the taxi, grab the luggage and pass through security in time to board the aeroplane. Finally reaching the gate with only a few minutes to spare, the tannoy announcing the delayed departure of their flight was not greeted with happiness by any of the men.

James shifted uncomfortably on the hard plastic seat, regretting not making sure his lovers hadn't booked a budget airline. Not that they seemed concerned – Becker looked quite comfortable sitting on the rock-like seats and Connor was buried in his laptop, tapping away and giving little cheers. 

After several hours, loo trips and trying to choke down the rubbish the airport called food, their flight was finally called and the three lovers boarded the aeroplane. Unfortunately, in an error Connor had not noticed in his ticket booking, they were seated separately and couldn't even talk to each other without leaving their seats. That turned out to be a non-starter, considering the packed aeroplane and the variety of children running up and down the aisle, let alone the trolleys being pushed up and down laden with even more unpalatable food. 

James closed his eyes and tried to ignore his growing headache, but even the tablets he had dry swallowed wouldn't help with the spoilt child sitting across the aisle. The brat was screaming whenever he was denied anything and wanted to play right now with a toy packed in the hold. As his headache started to build and being denied even the limited comfort he could have gained from his lovers sitting beside him, James found himself very tempted to search out the parents' names and make them pay for his disturbed flight on his return.

Connor spent the journey having to listen to two businessmen talking about the state of the world and wondered if he could convince James to exchange places... until he remembered this holiday was supposed to get James away from such problems.

Becker sighed and tried to pretend he was deep in a book or asleep, anything to escape the young women discussing his manly arms and whether he'd be good in bed as though he wasn't present. He could have answered their queries just to shut them up, but he doubted James would appreciate him discussing their sex life in public.

***

It seemed to take Becker forever to find a taxi and then they had to endure the bumpy journey to the hotel – not to mention the several near-misses as the driver seemed to have little understanding that red meant stop. By the time they reached the hotel, Becker noticed that James' knuckles were white from his death-grip on the door and even Connor had been reduced to a pale shadow of his normal bouncy self.

James climbed out of the taxi, glad to have terra firma beneath his feet once more before he noticed the state of the hotel. Even in the pale, flickering lights on what he assumed were supposed to be street lights, the place looked terrible. “I assume this is a hotel and not a building site?”

Becker spun around from where he was helping a somewhat shaky Connor from the car and cursed. “Fuck!”

Connor looked up at Becker's exclamation, the picture on the 'net had looked so lovely, not at all like reality. “This can't be it?” He sagged as he noticed the name hanging lopsidedly from the entrance. “But...” He just couldn't understand it, when he'd contacted the hotel they said they were open for business and all the facilities were available. Connor hung his head, he'd messed up again, how was James supposed to relax when their perfect hotel wasn't perfect?

James had turned and could clearly see the thoughts and emotions crossing Connor's face. He tugged Connor's head up until he could meet his lover's sorrowful eyes. “It will be fine, Connor.”

“But this was supposed to be the perfect holiday for you.” 

“We'll sort it out tomorrow, Con.” James told him firmly. “I, for one, don't want to endure another taxi ride tonight.”

Connor shot a quick look at the departing taxi and shuddered when it once more pulled out in front of another vehicle and horns blared in the night.

***

The old woman behind the night desk was doddery on her feet and Becker grabbed the luggage and trotted up the stair to their room. He groaned as he entered the room, and oh fuck, he could just imagine James' reaction to the state of it. Dusty and dirty and he just hoped he and Connor could find better accommodation in the morning – maybe it would be a good idea to let James deal with the representative. It might do his blood pressure some good to let loose with his snark, especially as the company had mis-sold them the holiday.

Connor followed Becker into the room and his shoulders slumped as he stared around the room. “Oh, Becks. I wanted this to be perfect.”

Connor almost jumped when James squeezed his shoulders. “It is the thought that counts, Con.” He glanced around in distaste and ran a finger over the top of a table. He sighed heavily and added, “It's too late to go anywhere else now, Con, we can sort out something else tomorrow.”

***

James frowned as he considered the pile of luggage before rubbing his forehead and groaning. “Great, just great.”

“Something else wrong?”

James nodded and took the opportunity to lean against Becker's firm chest when his lover's arms wrapped around him. “My luggage.”

“What about it?” Becker asked as he nuzzled James' neck. 

“It isn't here, Becks.” 

Becker stared at the pile of cases, his eyes flickering over the various bags for James' and groaned as he couldn't find them. “What else can go wrong?”

“What's wrong, guys?” Connor asked warily as he came out of the bathroom. 

“James' luggage isn't here.”

Connor grinned before sobering at James' expression. “You can always borrow some of my clothes.”

Becker sniggered at James' horrified expression, although he sobered when James muttered, “I think I'll be borrowing Becker's.”

***

The double bed was slightly too small for three grown men to share and certainly too small for three men to engage in anything more athletic than sleeping and stand a reasonable chance of remaining in the bed and not ending up on the floor.

“I'm sorry, James,” Connor murmured quietly.

“Shh, Con. I told you that I appreciate the thought.” 

Connor smiled and squirmed in the bed until he could kiss James. James assumed from the shocked gasp Becker gave that he'd come in contact with Connor's cold feet and he smiled as Becker's next comment confirmed his suspicions. 

“Mind where you put your feet, Con,” Becker muttered as he pulled Connor tight against his chest and nuzzling his neck. 

Connor groaned into James' neck as he shifted on the bed, obviously pushing his arse back into Becker and rubbing against him like the little cock-slut he was. He knew Becker would be hard at the thought of fucking Connor, James certainly was... ah, that might cause some difficulties. “If we fall out of bed, you two can come up with an explanation to anyone who complains,” James grumbled, although his fingers played with Connor's nipples. “Now, what shall I do with you?”

Connor arched into James' touch and, by the needy groan Becker gave, shoved his arse back harder against him. “I want you, please.”

James grinned over Connor's shoulder at Becker. “Hmm. Choices, choices.” When Becker muttered something into Connor's shoulder, James asked, “What was that, Becks?” 

“Nothing,” 

James hid his smile, Becker's quick response told him clearly what was going through the soldier's mind and that he had no wish to test James' control tonight. Normally, Becker would have been correct with his suspicions as James was quite happy to deny his lovers their orgasm if he decided they had been disobedient or just needed to be dominated. The thought did cross James' mind to draw the night out and make them wait until he was completed sated before allowing them to come... but not tonight. They were on holiday, even if it was a bit of a disaster, and his lovers deserved a treat for wanting to take care of him. “I think Connor can ride me, but no coming until I tell you, Con.”

James smiled when Connor nodded eagerly and quickly grabbed the lubricant to coat his cock. He lazily thrust into Connor's skilled grip as he thought of an even better idea, one he was sure his lovers would enjoy. James waited until Connor was hovering over him before pressing his palm against Connor's chest, signalling Connor to stop and wait for his next instruction. James heard Connor's desperate moan and could feel Connor's thighs tremble as he held himself above him. 

“Not yet, Con.” James smiled at Becker. “Becks, get him ready for me.”

Becker grinned as he took the lubricant and his coated fingers disappeared behind Connor. Connor's jump and the needy moan he gave told James that Becker had pressed his fingers deep inside Connor and was twisting them. James had to bite back a moan as he watched Connor ride Becker's fingers and he smiled at the longing look on Becker's face. He was obviously hoping that James had something pleasant planned for him as well as for Connor. 

The sight of Connor writhing on Becker's probing fingers and the dirty moan dropping from Becker's lips was intoxicating. James' cock strained towards Connor when he mewled and began to beg for more. “Please, James. I'm ready. Please, fuck me. I need you.” 

James groaned at Connor's words and tugged his lover downwards. He moaned and gasped when he felt Connor's muscle give and then he was inside that warm constricting channel, filling Connor completed as his lover sat still on his lap, eager to fuck himself but obedient as he waited for James' command to start. 

James had to take several deep breaths when Connor flexed around him, skimming the bounds of his instructions but not quite crossing them, but two could play at that game. “Feels good, Con?” James asked as he ran a finger along Connor's erection before flicking the tip. 

“Wonderful.” Connor gasped before biting his lip for a moment before hesitatingly asking, “Please, can I ride you now?”

James smiled up at his lover and then glanced over at Becker when their other lover muttered, obviously feeling left out of the activities. “Soon.” His hands gripped Connor's hips tightly when he squirmed on his lap. “Sit still, Con, or I won't let you come.”

“Sorry.” Connor looked contrite and stayed still although he was trembling with anticipation. He obviously wasn't going to risk not getting to come just because he was too impatient to wait for James' command.

James pulled Becker down for a kiss, licking at his lips until Becker opened for him. He swept his tongue inside and tangled it with Becker's. He tugged Becker's lips from his own and smiled at his desire-darkened eyes. “Hmm, Connor, what will Becker do when you're riding me?” 

Connor moaned, his eyes flicking down to Becker's jutting cock. “Could I suck him, maybe?”

Becker seemed happier at Connor's answer and looked hopefully at James. “Can he please suck me?”

James looked thoughtful for a moment. “It is a possibility.” He looked up at his two lovers, their eyes pleading with him to have pity on them. “Or...”

James almost grinned when both Connor and Becker chorused. “Or?” James knew they trusted him to have something planned for them that would be wonderful. 

“I was thinking...” James watched his lovers' eyes dilate as they watched him slowly lick his lips. James grinned as Connor whimpered softly when he rolled his hips while Becker moaned in need when James quickly caressed his cock, and he decided it was enough teasing. “Connor, would you like to be fucked by both of us?”

Connor's eyes widened as the implication of James' words hit him. He swallowed hard and moaned as his cock twitched in James' hand. “What? Together at the same time?”

Becker almost panted at the thought, his cock leaking freely and standing proud of his dark curls. “Can we, Con?” 

Connor swallowed nervously and James could easily read his thoughts – that it would be painful but also at how good it would feel to be so totally possessed by them, filled and loved and owed. James knew his sub well and wasn't surprised when Connor gasped his answer. “Fuck, yes.” 

James still needed to be sure that Connor really did want this. He grabbed Connor's chin and made him look at him. “Are you sure, Con?”

Connor nodded eagerly. “It will be fantastic.”

James nodded slowly and turned his attention to the eager-looking Becker. “Ground rules. If I say we stop, we stop.” He waited until both men nodded, ignoring the pout on Connor's face. “Connor's safe word is...”

“Triceratops.” Connor smiled weakly when James' quirked eyebrow at his interruption. “It's my favourite dinosaur.”

“Fine. If Connor says 'Triceratops', then we stop.” James waited until Becker nodded. “Finally...” He smiled. “I'm placing no restrictions tonight on when either of you can come, but Connor, if by some miracle you don't come from the pounding we are about to give you, you aren't coming at all.” James waited until his lovers nodded. “Good. Now, Connor, lean forward and Becker will enter you.”

James smoothed a hand over Connor's side when his lover gulped before he obeyed, bending forward and trembling in anticipation as he waited for Becker to fill him. “Shh, Con. Just relax.” James nodded at Becker and felt his lover's hands touch his own as they soothed Connor. “OK, Con?”

Connor nodded shakily. “Please, I want to feel you both.”

James pulled Connor in for a kiss before looking up to meet Becker's concerned eyes. “Take it slowly, Becks.”

Becker nodded, a look of intense concentrate on his face as he pressed against Connor's opening. It felt so bloody good to feel Becker's cock brushing against his own as Becker nudged against Connor, causing Connor to gasp and clench tightly around James. “Slowly, Becks. Press against him and he'll open for you.” 

James continued to stroke and pet Connor as Becker pressed against him, feeling Becker's cock slide against his own as it sought entrance inside Connor's delicious arse. Finally, with a soft pop and an equally soft exhale from Connor, James felt the muscle give and, oh fuck, the feel of Becker's cock slipping inside, of it sliding against his own was so bloody good. James had to close his eyes and just concentrate on his breathing or come there and then. The harsh gasps Becker gave told him he was in the same position. 

“Oh fuck!” Connor moaned as his muscles spasmed around James' – and Becker's – cocks.

James' eyes sprang open and he made Connor look at him. “Con? Does it hurt?”

Connor shook his head. “Feels so full and open. So vulnerable. So owned.” He grinned at James. “Please, I need more.”

James groaned as he felt Becker's cock slip along his own, pressing against him and the feeling of Connor holding them tightly was wonderful. He thrust his hips upwards and felt Becker's cock press against his own as Connor clenched around them. 

James lost himself in the sensations of the slip-slide of sweaty skin on sweaty skin as the air was filled with gasps, groans and cries of pleasure as all three moved as one. Hands touched and lips met as they climbed towards their release as one. 

He came back to find Connor panting harshly against his neck with Becker collapsed across his back. “Con?”

Connor managed to twist and look up at him, an intensely sated and satisfied look on his face. “That was bloody awesome. Can we do it again?” 

James chuckled and heard both his lovers moan at the sensation that set off. “Maybe later.”

Becker kissed Connor's shoulder blade. “You liked that, Con?”

“Bloody loved it,” Connor told him. “I felt so bloody full, so vulnerable and so loved.”

James quirked an eyebrow at the interested look on Becker's face at Connor's words. He raised a hand and caressed Becker's face. “So, Becks, are you thinking what it would be like to be on the receiving end?”

Connor tried to twist his head around to look at Becker and moaned as his lovers' cocks slipped free to leave him bereft. “Becks?”

Becker licked his lips before nodding. “Yes, please.”

James chuckled again. “I think you need to ask our sub if he'd care to top for once.”

Connor twisted around properly so he could see Becker's face. “You really want me to fuck you? Me?”

Becker nodded. “Maybe...” He smiled and kissed Connor. “You loved it?”

Connor nodded. “It felt so good.” He grinned cheekily at Becker. “And you love being fucked by James. It makes me so hot hearing you fall apart as he pounds into you.”

“Damn right,” Becker agreed. “But it is up to James whether we get to do it.”

James smiled. “I am glad you remembered that.” He tugged both of them down beside him. “You know, this isn't turning out to be that bad a holiday.”

“But the hotel,” Connor started at the same moment Becker said “Your luggage.”

James shrugged. “Minor problems.” He pulled Becker in for a kiss before kissing Connor. “I have both of you, what more could I need?”


End file.
